


The Mighty Hrothgar

by whatthefoucault



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Frostmaster Week 2018, M/M, New York City, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: "Uhh, I dunno about this place, stardust," the Grandmaster said to Loki, his tone hushed.  "I've introduced myself to, like, five dogs, and none of them have said a word.  Why don't they like me?"





	The Mighty Hrothgar

**Author's Note:**

> Frostmaster Week 2018, Day 4: Free Day.
> 
> (Which, if you're me, means doggos)
> 
>  
> 
> [The illustration is on tumblr here.](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com/post/175687744481/frostmaster-week-2018-day-four-free-day-which)

"Uhh, I dunno about this place, stardust," the Grandmaster said to Loki, his tone hushed. "I've introduced myself to, like, five dogs, and none of them have said a word. Why don't they like me?"

"Oh, sunshine." Loki placed a comforting hand on his arm. "You know that most Midgardian dogs don't talk, right? Your brother's dog friend is... I don't know, cosmic."

"Aww, man," replied the Grandmaster.

"I'm sure they were all very charmed by you," Loki reassured him.

"Brother!" Thor called to them from under a pile of puppies, while an obnoxiously cheerful human volunteer watched with great amusement. "This little wrinkly-faced one is called Bubble and she's the most perfect friend I have ever known!"

It had been Thor's idea to explore the large gathering of dogs, to which the Grandmaster had enthusiastically agreed: it was almost nice, thought Loki, seeing his brother and his beloved agreeing so wholeheartedly on something. (Apart from their mutual justifiably high opinion of Loki, of course.) Banner was hesitant, though; something to do with not wanting to spook the puppies in the event of unplanned smash, Loki supposed. He seemed content to look on from a safe distance, with what looked to be great affection. Loki might have guessed that there was something blossoming between the pair of them, but for the fact that his brother's romantic entanglements were easily in the top five things Loki did not particularly feel the need to think about.

"So if you can't talk to dogs," puzzled the Grandmaster, "then, uhh, how do you know if - "

Before the Grandmaster could finish his thought, a smallish, elegant, strange little horse of a dog trotted over to introduce himself, pressing the side of his body against Loki's leg.

"That's Hrothgar," the volunteer told them. "I should let you know he's normally very stand-offish around strangers and... most people. And he steals things. He's very good at stealing things."

Loki felt his heart swell with affection for the little fellow.

"Who's a devious little trickster?" asked Loki, scratching gently behind Hrothgar's ears. "You are! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"I don't mean to alarm you there, stardust," said the Grandmaster, affectionately stroking Hrothgar's long, wavy fur, "but I think you've found yourself a kindred spirit."

"I think he's adopted you two," smiled the volunteer.

Loki grinned. "Yes," he agreed. "I do believe he has."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As you'll see, Hrothgar is smol Afghan hound, a breed known for their mischievous behaviour. Of course he was destined to be adopted into the Odinson-Gast family. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, feel free to leave a comment below (tell me all your superhero doggo headcanons), like, subscribe, and come say hello [on tumblr](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com)!


End file.
